Escape The Past
by LiveLaughRideLove
Summary: Cammie could do nothing that night but watch as her parents were brutally murdered. She tried to forget that night and start her life over. But remember, no one can escape their past.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! I am LiveLaughRideLove and this is my first fanfic on GG. Please dont hate if this is horrible!

So this is like a prolouge and to see if y'all think i should continue. If you think it's good and i should carry on tell me. If you hate it and think i should delete tell me. But this is just to see if anyone would read it!  
>Love y'all!<p>

"No!" I screamed. My throat burned from the screams that echoed in the dark, quiet night. My tired body ached as I kicked, punched, and thrashed around, but still the steel arms stayed wound around my waist. Tears streamed down my face as I watched the horrid scene unraveled before me. My vision blurred as new tears formed and fell uncontrollably. I screamed in protest trying to stop what was going on but I was being dragged away. I tried to free myself and run towards the shady figures that seemed to float with the cold wind but it was impossible. I stopped moving and a loud sob escaped from my throat. There was nothing I could do but watch. Watch as the man slowly murdered my parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so yeah here is the second chapter, I know it's been awhile but I had to work some things out! But thanks to all my reviewers y'all are great!**

**Shout out to ASDFGHJKL25 my first reviewer- Thanks so much I'm glad you liked it, and thanks about the profile, it means a lot it shows someone cares, which, right now, means so much to me in my recovery.**

**So onwards with the story.**

**Chapter 1 - **

**Cammie**- I sighed as my aunt, Abby, pulled up to the parking lot of Hampton Springs High school, also know as boring hell hole. "See you later." I muttered to Abby as I got out of the car. I walked up the front steps and barely made it through the front door when I was tackeled by my best friend Rebecca Baxter. But please, if you value you're life call her Bex. "Cammie guess what?" She said in a high pitched, snobby voice.

"What?" I asked in the same tone, rolling my eyes. Bex barley had time to reply before my friend Macey McHenery popped up in front of us.

"You guys, there's a new boy this here and I heard he is _hot!" _She squealed.

"Macey I was gonna tell Cammie that!" Bex whined earning a laugh from me and a glare from Macey.

"Well I'm more awesome than you, which means I had to tell her first." Was Macey's smart reply.

They bickered all the way to first block where Macey and I headed to Mrs. Cairns. Bex had disappeared into the crowd. As I sat in my seat in the back I saw Bex stick her head in the door, _Be on the lookout for the new guy._ She mouthed before slinking off. I rolled my eyes again and started taking out my books. As usual homeroom was boring, nothing exciting happened. Pretty much nothing happened until lunch but in science a guy did get his eyebrows caught on fire. Our teacher was not happy about that.

At lunch I quickly navigated through the crowd and claimed a seat next to Bex and my other friend Liz joined us. "Hey y'all." She said. I never got to see Liz because she was in all the advanced classes for super geniuses.

"Hey Lizzie, can have some tatertots?" Bex asked while already grabbing a handful fr herself. Liz rolled her eyes while Macey and I laughed, in case you haven't noticed around Bex you will find yourself constantly rolling your eyes.

Soon Grant and Jonas joined us but today there was another boy with them. (**You all know I'm talking about Zach, so I really feel no need to describe him)** He sat down next to Macey and caught me eye. What did he do? He smirked. God, I already swear if he smirks again I'm gonna slap him silly. "So Cammie, Zach. Zach, Cammie." Jonas said trying to be a gentlemen. I smiled at him and he looked confused and smiled back.

When lunch was over I headed to world history where Zach was already sitting. I got a seat far away from him and I felt his eyes boring into my back the whole time. Ignoring him I unpacked my stuff and started jotting down the notes in the board. **(Kat if y'all don't mind, I'm gonna skip to the end of the day. This story won't really revolve around school and I find it quite boring to just describe their school day.) **When the final bell rung I practically sprinted outside where my aunt was waiting. I jumped into the car and we headed back home.

All day Zach had been shooting me these long, intense stares and to be honest it was freaking me out. I don't care if he was hot. If he's a stalker it sort of breaks the deal. My aunr thankfully senses me uneasiness and didn't talk the whole way home. When we pulled up to our two story house I couldn't be more relifed. I ran inside dropping my bag my the stairs. I walked to the kitchen and skitted to a stop in the door way.

I blinked not believing my eyes. "What are _you _doing here?" I asked in a whisper.

**Authors Note: Hey guys it's me. Umm yeah well this is a shitty chapter cause it's four in the morning. Over time the story will get longer chapters and more detailed! Um, also yeah I'm tired as hell. Normally m best writing happens at night when everything's dark and I'm in my room alone. But truthfully in the past three days I've probably had five hours of sleep. So yeah I'm about to crash. Please don't judge though, I do have insomnia, and it's pretty bad due to past issues.**

**And yeah, just thought I should update before Christmas. No flames first fanfic and yeah R and R. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again. So it's me and I decided to write the next chapter cause I'm bored so yeahhh. Um, well it's in the middle of the afternoon and for some reason I decided to write. Again probably suckish chapter cause I didn't sleep last night, but I did update my profile so you can check that out! **

**Oh and one last thing, um can someone help me out on what goes on during high school classes. Wow I sound stupid but I'm not experienced with school. At. All. Since ya know I was a gymnast = home schooling, and treatment for like a year which meant no school. So I pretty much have had like one year of real school experience. So yeah sorry about that.**

**But now onto the story. Again sorry it's short but it will get longer. I promise. It's just I find the first few chapters in a story reallyyy, reallyyyy awkward to write. ^_^**

Cammie-

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. In front of me was standing the one and only Joe Solomon. **(Sorry if you were expecting Zach but it's Joe.) **He gave me a small smile which I gladly returned.

"Well am I going to get a hug?" He asked and I laughed. I ran to him and gave him a bear hug which he returned. I took a deep breathe glad he was back.

"So you decided to have a group hug without me? Offended." Abby said walking into the kitchen. Her and Joe greeted each other. "So Cammie, can you excuse us for a few minutes." Joe asked. I was gonna argue but I saw the tired look in his eyes and I nodded before heading upstairs to my room. Starting my home I turned on my I pod and turned up my music to loud. Soon my stomach grumbled and I decided to go grab a poptart. **(Teehee sorry I was eating a poptart when I wrote that.)**

When I reached the hallway I was about to walk in the kitchen when I heard Joe and Abby talking in the living room. "Abby you know I'm still looking for the guys." Joe said sounding exhausted and stressed.

"Joe I understand but you know Cammie's parents were in a profession were they made many enemies it could be anyone, anywhere in the world." I choked back a sob and ran into my room locking the door behind me.

I took a shuddering breath wiping away any tears that had escaped and started looking for something. I found in a box under my bed. The old album was worn and slightly dusty but I ignored that and opened it. I smiled as I flipped through the pages of memories. There were pictures of me and my parents at the lake, during Christmas, Easter, during camping trips. I turned to the very back of the album were my favorite picture was. It was fourth of July when I was around five. I was with my parents and fireworks were going off in the background.

There was a soft knock on my door and I quickly shut the book and put it under my pillow. "Squirt can I come in?" Abby asked quietly. I nodded and got up sitting cross legged on my bad. Abby sat down next to me. "What was Joe doing here?" I asked. She gave a small smile and paused.

"Well sweetie he just wanted to discuss some things that you don't have to worry about." She said.

"Abby I'm sixteen not five I think I can handle the truth." I said getting annoyed. She shrugged.

"You know your parents were wonderful people. I think they would be happy with how you've been raised." She said before rising from my bed and leaving. Where did that come from? I wondered.

The next morning I woke up to my annoying alarm clock that wouldn't shut up. I resisted the urge to hurl it out the window. I mean the things are so _freaking annoying._ I quickly got dressed in jeans and a tank top with a cardigan over it before running downstairs. "Hey squirt you need a ride to school?"

"No thanks Bex should be here any minute." I said. And to prove my point a minute later Bex honked her horn. Loudly. "See ya." I shouted over my shoulder as I closed the door behind me.

"Cammie we need to talk." Bex said as I climbed in the passenger seat. Why does she fell the need to start every sentence like that?

"What?"

"So have you talked to Zach yet?" She said.

"Nope." I replied popping the p.

"Why not?" She asked dragging out the t in a whiney voice.

"Because he's a stalker."

"But he's hot."

"He could murder me."

"But he's hot." I was seriously regretting stepping foot in this car.

"Yeah, but he could kidnap me."

And what was her response? "But he's hot!"

"What if he kidnapped me, took me to Europe then sold me to a bunch of drug smugglers for some crack?"

"God, then you'd be with a bunch of hot European dudes!" And that's when I decided the conversation was over.

At school I quickly went to my locker. I dialed my combitnation and as I opened my locker something fluttered out. I bent down and looked at the piece of paper. What the hell?

It was a picture of me and Zach when my parents were still alive.

**Hi, so this was a quick update for me! I started it this afternoon then quit cause I had some plans for Christmas Eve. But now it's four in the morning and I cant sleep, so what do I do? I write. So yeah Christmas Eve for an insomniac is no different then every other night. But hey that happens when you never sleep. And yeah so last night as it turns out, was almost an all-nighter. 30 minutes of sleep! WHOAH! But I guarantee I will not sleep at all tonight. Wanna know why? Cause I took like a thirty minute nap. Trust me when you already can't sleep at night the last thing you need to be doing is taking naps. Well, until next time my friends. Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, etc. **

**Merry Christmas xoxo**

**My Super-Freaking-Awesome-Deserve-A-Cookie-Reviewers!**

**~ASDFGHJKL25- Aww thanks, love the smiley faces!**

**~zoehumi- I am so flattered**

**~AsianSpy- Who knows it might be, oh wait now you no it isn't. Oh well. ^_^**

**~Flying-DANDELION- Thank you, I will try to post quickly as possible in the future.**


	4. READ THIS!

***READ THIS VERY FREAKING IMPORTANT UPDATE***

**Hey guys sorry if you thought this was an update.**

**Well I know I haven't updated in a really long time. I'm so sorry about that but I have a reason!**

**Okay well fist off I have the SAT's this month in like 2 weeks because I'm a part of Duke TIP. So yeah, I've been studying like crazy because since my whole grade isn't doing it I have to study on my own time.**

**Secondly, the last few weeks I've been in and out of the hospital constantly. I was recently released and I'm going to the doctors soon to see if I need to be hospitalized again in a few days.**

**Last, WEF! Okay so for those of you who don't know that stands for Winter Equestrian Festival. It's a horse show in Florida but there's a catch. The horse show lasts 3 months. I'm competing in it which means I'm in a completely different state, away from my parents, and most of my friend for three months. Waking up at like 5 in the morning taking care of horses and showing until like 6 at night.**

**Still add in studying for SATS, and don't forget I still have to fit in school. So yes it's hard and frustrating but I do have some friends and adults here I know. I still try to update next week but I cant be certain I will.**

**So hopefully you see my dilemma and why I suddenly disappeared. But until later bye!**

**3 LLRL**


End file.
